


The Fire Is Blue

by JennyMNZ



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the fire is blue, and it burns high and bright enough to light up the life within her one more time. But once the fire extinguishes, all that remains are tears and ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> An old thing I wrote for Azula, my favorite character from A:TLA. She's a great villain with a heartbreaking end. I couldn't have done better...

_Whenever did it all happen?_  
_That one color after another seems to fade_  
_Now the sky is carved with a coal pen_  
_It's all gray despite the effort you made_  
**_(Blindside - Painting)_ **

The fire is blue.  
And her first reaction is a blend of shock and daze.  
At first she's scared, but then the confidence returns and a smile glows in her lips when she sees the approving look in her dad's face. A prodigy, indeed. The bluish color is the sign of a rare ability, unique. A proof of her natural talent, superior even than the great masters.  
  
The fire is blue.  
And its owner soon has the fame spread through the whole nation.  
The girl who was born lucky and overcame even the great governor and all the firebenders of her generation. The princess who excelled on ability and cunning, outpacing even the Heir Prince. The only reason she didn't get the title of Dragon is because all of them are extinguished.  
  
The fire is blue.  
And it ensures the fear of those around her.  
The girl who doesn't hesitate, doesn't accept mistakes, doesn't tolerate disobedience or rebellions. Just one glance brings back the memory of the colored flames and everyone is ready to do what's necessary to please the most probable heir to the throne.  
  
The fire is blue.  
And it inspires terror when it unveils and burns high, illuminating the entire throne room.  
It casts ghostly shadows around the room and makes the remaining vassals shake when they come forward; they already feared her well enough before, now they're terrified. And in the end, no one wants to get close of such an impulsive lady who can turn them into ashes in the blink of an eye and a blue blur. But no one dares to challenge the paranoid girl who received too much freedom from the father.  
  
The fire is blue.  
And the flames glow and fly high in the night.  
The big blows scream, grunt, cry, gaining the left strength from the Comet, and illuminate everything around before completely disappearing. Coloring the whole scenery in blue shades before everything goes back into darkness. Again and again and again. They keep going like this, burning and extinguishing, increasingly losing the stability while are left to drift in a sea of yells.  
  
The fire is blue.  
And all around her also is.  
She tries to wipe them off, she tries to want to wipe them off amid growls, screams and bloodstained broken nails, but nothing works. The flames spiral out of her control and burn everything around. One more feeble attempt to warm herself up.  
  
Because the fire is blue and it burns, but she remains faded and cold. Can't see anything ahead and don't know how to go back. The fire is blue and its color reflects in her eyes, her skin and her tears.  
  
The fire is blue and it consumes everything for one more second, until she dries her eyes and soon the fire is reduced to nothing.


End file.
